etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Etnicznik HadeZerX/AAR Songhai 01 - Mar-Arkana
Mar-Arkana Witam was w pierwszym odcinku AAR-u Songhajem, opowiadającym o rządach Mar-Arkany. Rządził on około 10 lat od rozpoczęcia EU4. Pierwszym jego ruchem było zawarcie sojuszu z pobliskimi krajami - Mali i Kanem Bornu, a także ogłoszenie rywali - Mossi, Zazzau i Air. Następnie zaczął fabrykować roszczenia do graniczących prowincji swych rywali, a także pomniejszych plemion. W międzyczasie zlecił również islamizację animistycznych mieszkańców. Pokój przerwało wezwanie od Kanem Bornu, które rozpoczęło wojnę z Yao. Ów kraj miał sojusz z Katsiną, czyli plemieniem, którego tereny powinny należeć do Songhaiu. Armia Songhaiska skierowała się do wcześniej wymienionego państwa i pokonała wrogich wojowników, odsyłając ich do stolicy Yao. Potem podbiła zachodnią część tego kraju, podczas gdy Kanem Bornu zajęło się częścią wschodnią. Katsina była zmuszona do zawarcia pokoju i oddała wschodnią prowincję okupantom. Mar-Arkana wycofał armie do kraju i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Dowiedział się o tym, że pewne muzułmańskie plemię - Nupe - zawarło sojusz z Kanem Bornu i teraz pomaga im wojnie, więc postanowił się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Sojusznicy Songhaiu wygrali w końcu wojnę zabierając w niej wszystkie tereny Yao. Mar-Arkana nie spoczął jednak na laurach i wypowiedział wojnę Zazzau, bo sfabrykował roszczenia do połowy ich kraju. Wezwał wszystkich swych sojuszników i wyruszył armią. thumb|left|280px Zazzau posiadało tylko jednego sojusznika - Dahomey. Jest to małe, animistyczne plemię położone na zachód od Nupe. Czym prędzej zaatakował głównego wroga, zmuszając go, by wycofał się do sprzymierzeńca. Wyruszył w pościg. Po drodze zniszczył armię Dahomeyu. Gdy dotarł do stolicy wroga, zniszczył armię Zazzau i splądrował miasto, przez co animistyczne plemię musiało się poddać, a także zrzec się sojuszu z Zazzau, oddać kosztowności i płacić trybut do zakończenia rozejmu. W międzyczasie osłabiony wróg zbierał powoli swe siły i atakował pomniejsze wioski Songhaiskie, jednak Mar-Arkana wiedział, że nie musi się tym przejmować i zaczął zajmować Zazzau. Przeciwnik poddał się, zrzekając się zachodnich prowincji, pieniędzy, a także zgodził się na płacenie trybutu. Nastał czas pokoju, więc Mar-Arkana zaczął umacniać swoją pozycję w nowo podbitych ziemiach, a także kontynuował islamizację południowych plemion. W międzyczasie Mossi - rywal Songhaiu - został zaatakowany przez Kong i jego sojuszników. Zazzau, czyli inny rywal, był już niegodny tego tytułu, który wnet przeszedł na Timbuktu. thumb|266px Gdy Songhai przygotowywał się do wojny z Air, Nupe zostało zaatakowane przez Oyo, Kano, Dagbon i Bonoman. Oczywiście Mar-Arkana spełnił swój obowiązek i wraz z Kanem Bornu i Katsiną ruszył na pomoc. Sprawy nie układały się pomyślnie. Sojusznicy Nupe zostali zdziesiątkowani, a władca Songhaiu, widząc swoje armie, które były dwukrotnie mniejsze postanowił się wycofać z wojny. Zgodził się tym samym na płacenie trybutu, oddanie małej sumy pieniędzy i zerwanie sojuszu z Nupe. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Mar-Arkana zmarł. Miał około 77 lat i został zapamiętany jako wspaniały dowódca wojsk i przywódca kraju. Nupe pamiętało go jako zdrajcę, jednak nie mieli zbyt wiele do powiedzenia po tym, jak ich kraj został całkowicie zajęty przez Oyo. W następnym odcinku opiszę władze następcy Mar-Arkany. Nazywa się on al-Amin i w chwili wstąpienia na tron miał 74 lata. Serdecznie zapraszam i dziękuje za czytanie. Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 18:55, lis 23, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Blog - Songhai (HadeZerX)